thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Twyla Paisley ~ District 8
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is also Sambaroses first District 8 tribute, and one of the first tributes she ever made. :D 'Twylas Basics' Name: 'Twyla Paisley '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''8 '''Age: '''15 '''Height: '''5'7 '''Weapon: ' Throwing knives / Daggers, though has always wanted to try using axes. '''Appearance Tall and willowy, with curly chestnut brown hair that just barely brushes her chest, crystalline emerald eyes framed by long lashes, abnormally pale, almost white skin, and a small smattering of freckles across her button nose and pale, ever so slightly pink cheeks. 'Strengths/skills' Is fairly athletic, and with her slim build is good at being elusive and climbing, as well as her light-fottedness which makes her a fast runner.She is also fairly good at spotting a trustworthy person, and is focused and organized, with a real will to survive. She is also good with needles and such from 2 years working as a seamstress, and many years before that learning how to dressmake. 'Weaknesses' She can sometimes be a bit naive, especially if someone of the opposite gender pays her any attention. Also, her shyness is sometimes quite inhibiting as well, and she doesn't trust someone easily. She hasn't used any other weapons than the ones listed, so she'd probably be pretty bad weilding them, and because of growing up in district 8, she can't swim. She'd probably be able to float on her back at a push, but she has never swum in her life. 'Personality' Very shy, so shy it actually inhibits her from having any social life, quiet and calm for the most part, though when provoked has a fiery temper.Headstrong and exceedingly stubborn, whether she's right or wrong she will see an idea through till the end, regardless of the outcome. Kind-hearted, and doesn't like the thought of killing anything, though she is prepared to try and learn whatever it takes to help her emerge victor. She has quite a dry, sarcastic sense of humor, and loves animals and nature. (Though she sees barely any of either in the district.) 'Backstory' Has lead a relatively quiet life in the district, and has been a seamstress for 2 years, as a part time job, which brings in barely enough money to help the family at all, though she works hard anyway. Her mother lost both legs in a horrible work accident, so she heavily relies on Twyla and her little sister, Velvet to help her out while their father works in one of the many factories dotted around. Their family is relatively well liked in the district, and friends of her mothers often pop round to help her, though Twyla often feels as if she gets sidelined by everyone in preference to the rest of her family, due to her shyness. 'Interview Angle' Cute, very, very cute. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Avoid it at all costs, if there was literally a backpack next to her she might go for it, otherwise she'd just run away from it as fast as she could. 'Games Strategy' Avoid the other tributes and confrontation as best she can, and track down water, shelter and food, preferably away from the others. She'll also try and fashion weapons out of things she finds along the way, and hope that eventually a rich sponsor may send her a proper one. 'Token' A plain silver locket, with a picture of her family inside, which she is very lucky to have as photos are scarce in the poorer districts. 'Fears' Heights, and snakes. 'Alliance' If she finds someone she trusts enough, then definitely, yes. She doesn't trust easily though, as I've mentioned before! xD 'Family' Mother, Father, and Velvet, her 12 year old little sister, who bears a striking resemblance to Twyla. 'Games Particpated In' The 96th Hunger Games ~ The Reincarnation Games Hosted By: Marinalacrosse Placing: Victor! :3 During the Games: In these games Twyla allied with the anti-careers, and wasn't really mentioned very much until Day 3, when she died at the antis camp fighting with Cora Sparks, from district 5, over a sponsor gift, as many of them had fallen from the sky all over the place. She died from a sword in the back, and another member of the antis, Dessa Ackley got a bit tearful over her death, as she could have protected her if she'd been awake. Then on Day 4, Dessa avenged her death by hiding in a bush and taking Cora by surprise, who placed 19th, as Dessa shouted 'FOR TWYLA!'. Twyla placed 22nd out of 28 tributes, and Dessa avenged her death by dispatching with her killer. Then in a twist that gave the games it's name, two of the favourite tributes - Cora and Twyla - were reincarnated for the final ten. Now revived, Twyla dispatched with Cora for killing her the first time round. Then a little later she sealed the fate of the Capitol Female, a 12 year old named Aurora Grace, who placed 7th. Three other tributes died in a freak tornado, and Twyla was crowned one of three victors along with Dessa and a girl called Aeralene. 'Chariot Outfit' A short, tight fitting, light, rosy pink dress that comes down to her mid thigh, with a train attached to the back of her waist that flies out behind her at even the slightest breath of wind. It has long, floaty chiffon, almost medieval looking sleeves that fall further down than the dress does, and a low cut, corseted front, laced with royal purple ribbon laces. Her hair had been made into shiny spiral curls, and a circlet with bright coloured flowers sat atop her head, adding some much needed colour to the outfit, as well as lilac coloured wedges, with ribbons attached to the sides that crisscross all the way up her legs to just under her knees, where they tie in a bow. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Reaped Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Sambaroses Category:Victors